You Only Live Once
by erikaalvionita05
Summary: orang paling tolol, suka buat gue kesel, suka nge shy depan gue, adalah sosok peri kecil yang paling ku sayang. intinya sih, jangan ada yang ambil dia dariku, maupun dia cewek sekaligus. kalau gue tau, gue hajar sampai bonyok.


Prolog

You Only Live Once

Kulit halus nan putih, tak henti hentinya mengalirkan keringat dingin yang diakibatkan karena ketakutan yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Langkah kecilnya, berusaha untuk menghindar dari bahaya yang mengancam.

"Jangan...jangan sakiti aku. Aku mohon, mengertilah. Aku tidak punya uang saat ini."keluh seorang pemuda yang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berotot yang penuh dengan tatto. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk menjauhi preman yang sedang memalaknya saat ini. Preman itu masih saja mendekati pemuda yang ada dihadapan nya tanpa memerdulikan keluh kesah yang keluar langsung dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Semakin dekat, tangan preman itu berusaha untuk meraih leher korbannya. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan, seseorang lain datang menghajar preman yang sudah setengah mencekik leher korbannya.

"Jangan kau berani menyentuh bahkan menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa melawanmu."bentak pemuda tadi. Si preman tidak terima dirinya dipukul oleh seseorang yang menurut nya lebih rendahan dibandingkan dengannya

Lalu, terjadilah perkelahian diantara mereka.

Pemuda yang tiba - tiba datang, langsung melayangkan pukulan mautnya tepat diperut preman yang terlihat buncit itu. Si preman pun tidak mau kalah hanya karena pukulan kecil itu saja. Si preman balik melempar pukulan tepat dihidung pemuda yang terlihat mancung. Sepertinya hidung pemuda itu mengeluarkan cairan merah segar sekarang.

Pemuda mungil yang sekaligus menjadi korban kekerasan, hanya bisa diam ketakutan tepat dibelakang pemuda yang tengah berkelahi dengan preman berbadan kekar itu.

"Hei kau, jangan diam saja disitu. Minta tolong sama siapa kek, atau telpon polisi gitu. Setidaknya, kamu berguna juga disaat seperti ini."nampaknya, pemuda yang melawan preman itu sudah mulai kualahan. Pemuda itu melempar ponsel nya ke arah pemuda yang tengah dilindunginya.

"Cepat telpon polisi, bodoh. Ngapa malah mematung lagi heh? Udah gak sanggup lagi neh. Capek tau."teriak pemuda itu. Pemuda mungil itu langsung menekan nomor polisi lalu menghubunginya.

"Halo...pak polisi. Bisakah anda datang kemari. Kami sedang dihadang oleh preman gila disebuah gank sepi, jalan Raya 3. Cepat kemari, teman saya sudah berada di ujung tanduk sekarang."

"Apa? Preman gila? Anj*ng lo."preman itu ingin menangkap pemuda yang menelfon polisi beberapa saat yang lalu, namun dicegat oleh pemuda lain.

"Lo emang preman gila. Dasar, pedo."sekali lagi, pemuda itu melempar pukulan maut hingga preman tersebut terpental hingga terjatuh keatas tanah. Pemuda itu pun menarik tangan pemuda mungil untuk pergi meninggalkan preman itu.

"Jan banyak bacot, ayo ikut gue. Kita pergi dari sini sebelum preman itu mengejar kita."Mereka pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak dihadang oleh preman itu lagi.

"Btw, nama lo siapa? Gue Fang."ucap pemuda itu sambil berlari/gak sopan uyy, menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan pemuda yang dibelakangnya masih dalam keadaam baik - baik saja.

"Hah...namaku...Boboiboy."sambungnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit parau karena kelelahan. Fang pun menghentikan larinya saat sadar dirinya dan Boboiboy sudah sedikit 'aman' dari kejaran preman itu.

"Kita sembunyi disitu aja dulu. Capek nih ."Ucap Fang ngos - ngosan, menunjuk kearah lorong yang terlihat sempit dan hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja/mungkin

Boboiboy mengangguk. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi ditempat yang sempit itu.

Boboiboy POV

Dimalam gelap nan dingin ini, aku masih saja merasakan yang namanya hawa panas. Keringatku sudah mengalir deras membasahi seluruh tubuh dari awal dihadang preman itu sampai saat ini. Tak henti - hentinya aku menghela nafas kelelahan, terlebih lagi aku harus bersembunyi ditempat gelap, lembab, dan sempit bersama orang yang tidak kukenal. Tiba - tiba saja datang seperti pahlawan super dan sekarang aku ada dihadapan nya dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Mungkin, aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh kulitku. Bahkan mungkin, tubuhku sudah menempel di tubuhnya yang amat kekar itu.

"Lo masih gemetaran aja. Tenang, tenang. Gue akan melindungi lo."Fang memeluk ku dengan erat, membuat degup jantungku terasa berdetak tidak beraturan dan mungkin aku akan mati terbang keudara karena jantungan. Tangannya yang lebih besar dariku, mengusap lembut rambut ku. Dekapan nya yang hangat serasa seperti obat penenang bagiku dan aku pun menjadi lupa sedang dimana aku saat ini. Aku merasa sangat aman berada dalam dekapannya sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini walau keadaan sudah aman terkendali.

"Jangan sampai tidur juga kali. Hah, ya sudahlah."Tanpa sadar, aku sudah tertidur pulas di dekapan nya. Seperti mimpi, tapi sebenarnya ini nyata. Nyatanya, aku tidur dipelukan pemuda yang baru ku kenal beberapa saat yang lalu.

Boboiboy POV end

Fang POV

Seorang peri kecil sedang tidur pulas dalam dekapanku. Tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak terasa gemetar lagi dan ya dia sudah amat tenang sekarang. Pemuda yang beberapa saat yang lalu ku kenal, yang kutemukan disebuah gang sepi dengan seorang preman yanh ingin melukainya.

Aku terus mengelus kepalanya dan membuat diriku teringat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga bagiku, yang pergi dipangkuan ku dengan senyum bahagia. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku benci pada diriku, aku benci pada diriku. Hanya kalimat itu yang selalu membekas diingatan ku. Lalu, akupun sadar, menyalahkan diri sendiri itu memang tidak enak.

Malam semakin larut, suasana diluar sana pun semakin mencekam, terlebih lagi terdengar suara teriakan - teriakan tidak jelas. Sepertinya itu preman yang sedang mencari kami berdua. Aku tidak tega kalau misalkan bocah ini bangun dan menjadi ketakutan lagi. Kuringkupkan sedikit badanku kebelakang, mendekap Boboiboy dengan erat walau aku tahu, dia bakal kesulitan bernafas.

"Dimana lagi dua cebol itu. Cepat amat hilangnya. Kalau gue dapat, gue bakal jadiin dia tempe penyet/sades bang/"Suara preman itu terdengar sangat jelas dari tempat kami bersembunyi. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak bernafas dulu. Meski tempat ini gelap, tapi, mungkin saja dia bisa tau kalau kami ada disini.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

Aku melirik sedikit dan nampak preman itu berusaha melarikan diri. Namun berhasil di tangkap kedua polisi tersebut. Syukur banget dah, aku gak mati muda malam ini.

"Hmmmm...Fang?"Boboiboy terbangun dan aku buru - buru melepaskan pelukan ku. Baguslah, kali ini aku tidak perlu pula menggendongnya sampai kerumah kalau misalkan dia masih tidur.

"Gue pulang dulu ya, udah aman kok. Lo gak papa kan pulang sendiri?"tanyaku.

"Ehmmm...sebenarnya, rumah ku ada di samping lorong itu. Ehehe, duluan ya Fang. Dahh."entah kenapa, ucapan nya itu membuatku kesal. Melihatnya yang berjalan santai masuk kedalam rumahnya, membuatku ingin sekali membawanya pada preman nya.

"ARRRRHGGGGGGGHHHHHHH..."Dan itulah teriakan kesal ku yang masih menggema memenuhi otak ku.


End file.
